


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Christmas, M/M, Season 1, Wincest - Freeform, holiday snippets, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Season one based Christmas snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wincestmas 2015 on tumblr as a gift for random-fireworks.

It’d been a few years since he’d had a Christmas with Sam. He should be feeling sad about the love Sam had lost in a too eerily similar fire to the one they’d survived as children, but he isn’t. He can’t feel sad, not when his heart has regained its regular beat, the one that matches the one in Sam’s chest. Not when Sam is back in his rightful place, shotgun to his driver. 

They’re on the road together, driving into the night and snow is starting to fall. Dean is feeling unusually nostalgic and peaceful, his heart feeling that tug again, that pull towards Sam, towards home. His giant of a little brother is huddled into himself with the old gray wool blanket wrapped around him, his hair falling into his face as his breath fogs the window. 

Sam was never a big lover of Christmas, but all Dean can think of is how every sad holiday song has been made right again. He can’t help but smile as he tunes the radio and catches the strains of “I’ll Be Home for Christmas.” Singing softly so to not wake Sam, “Christmas eve will find me, where the love light gleams, I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.”


End file.
